


Holding Glass Shards

by Nakimochiku



Series: Doodles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji thinks a lot of things about Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Glass Shards

Hanji thinks Levi "hates" her because she understands him. There are some parts of him that are deep and unfathomable, like a bottomless lake, extending deep down into the core of the earth, growing darker and colder the further one gets. Those parts, she can't touch, can't begin to scrape the tips of her fingers against the center of his heart. There are other parts of him that are as shallow as a puddle, simple, reflecting bits of the sky in dips of pavement, obscuring its true colour and shape.

He's simple, and he's complex. He's strong. There's no denying he's strong when he's hacking through titans, all cold eyes and killing grace and hard body forming long lines, extending those swords as though they are himself. But he's delicate too. Hes glass and fragile flowers caught in early frosts and bushes covered in thorns to protect himself from being hurt. She thinks he's terrified of being hurt even more than dying.

She thinks Levi's like a house. He's solid and substantial, has walls that keep out wind and rain and protect everything inside. But there are windows, holes in his facade where things smash through and deface him, shattering the only things he knows until he's forced to brick those windows up. He's not infallible, he's not impenetrable. He's not a stone fortress. Just a house.

She thinks Levi hates her cause she's the only one who sees him as human. Not monster, nor soldier, or unwavering hope. Just a man who bleeds and sweats like everyone bleeds and sweats. Mourns and fears like everyone mourns and fears. Protects the fragile shell of his heart, broken and repaired more times than Hanji even knows, the way everyone protects their heart.

He is Levi. Not humanity's strongest. Just levi. And that's what she wants to protect about him.


End file.
